ittoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Spirit Magic
A magic that revolves around summoning spirits of the constellations in the sky. Basic Skills The Basics of Summoning Once per turn, a caster of Celestial Spirit Magic is able to use their turn to summon one of their available spirits, however the Spirit's are able to attack the turn they are summoned. A user can only have a set amount of spirits out at one time, and a spirit cannot be resummoned in the same battle if its HP was reduced to zero. They can have one spirit out at level 5 and can have one extra out every five levels. You may dismiss a Celestial Spirit at any time, but they are automatically dismissed if either their HP is reduced to zero or you don't have the SP to maintain them. All the summons scale off the user's Level and Magic stat. The user can spend MP in increments of 60 and for each increment spent they are treated as if they were summoned on level higher. Celestial Requip, Lesser (Level 5): At level 5, anybody who wields a keyblade is able to use the celestial spirit key in order to equip to it their keyblade and change the appearance and power of their weapon. While there are silver key keychains, they are objectively worse than gold key keychains. The keychains are as follows: * Celestial Umbrae ®: (6-12) -2 Speed, +2 Magic * Finest Service (Virgo): (6-13) -2 Speed, +2 Defense * Sheep's Clothing (Aries): (6-11) -2 Speed, +3 Defense * Serpent's Kiss (Ophiuchus): (7-11) Aoki's Summons R: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 50 + (Level*10) + (Magic) * Strength: 13 + (Level) + (Magic * .2) * Magic: 11 + (Level) + (Magic * .3) * Defense: 4 + (Level/2 - 2) * Speed: 5 + (Level - 3) * Weapon: Remnant of Death : (5-13) Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Dark Make - As Ice Make but with the element of Darkness (??? + Strength + Weapon) No Cooldown. * Dark Firaga (25 + Magic + Weapon). 1 Turn Cooldown. * Dark Sovereign: R creates an orb and throws it at the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. Damage is increased the more the skill is used. ( 2-4 damage *number of times used + Magic + Weapon) No cooldown. Virgo: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 40 + Level* 9 + Magic * Strength: 11 + Level + (Magic * .2) * Magic: 5 + (Level-5) * Defense: 8 + (Level/2) + (Magic * .3) * Speed: 4 + (Level - 3) * Weapon: Her Fists (5-10) Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Diver: Virgo burrows underground going untargetable for a turn. She then pops up the next turn and deals damage. (30 + Strength + Weapon) 2 Turn cooldown after damage. * Spica Lock: Virgo targets a single enemy and summons boulders, striking them and potentially immobilizing them. (20 + Strength + Weapon.) 50% Chance to immobilize. 2 Turn cooldown. * Flurry of Blows: Meido-chan punches the shit out of you. Single target. (3 * Weapon + Strength * 2). 2 Turn Cooldown. Polaris: 20 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 60 + (Level * 10) + (Magic) * Strength: 8 + (Level) + (Magic * .2) * Magic: 0 * Defense: 7 + (Magic * .1) * Speed: 0 * Weapon: His Bear Hands (4-6) x2 Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Bear Hug: Single target damage, (25 + Strength + Weapon) 1 Turn Cooldown. * Bear claw: Multi-hit lightning damage ( 15 per hit, 2 hits + Strength + Weapon) 3 Turn Cooldown Calxiyn's Summon Lyra: 20 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 45 + (Level * 8) + Magic * Strength: 0 * Magic: 8 + Level * Defense: 10 + (Magic * .5) * Speed: 0 * Weapon: EXTREME HARP (5-7) Abilities : Level 5: * Aria of Perseverance: AOE Heal, (Magic + Weapon) 3 Turn Cooldown * Hymn of Valor: Damage buff on next attack (Magic) No Cooldown Aries: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 40 (Level * 10) + Magic * Strength: 7 * Magic: 10 + Level + (Magic * .2) * Defense: 13 + (Level/2) + (Magic * .4) * Speed: 5 * Weapon: Fluff (4-9) Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Wool Bomb: Single target damage (20 + Weapon + Magic). Reduces enemy strength by 10% for 2 turns. 3 Turn cooldown. * Wool Shot: Single target, multi hit. (10, 3 hits + Weapon + Magic). No cooldown. * Wool Cushion: Single target damage. (25 + Magic). 50% Chance to put enemy to sleep. 4 Turn Cooldown. Ophiuchus: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 50 + (Level * 9) + Magic * Strength: 8 + (Level - 3) * Magic: 10 + Level + (Magic * .2) * Defense: 6 + (Level/2 - 2) * Speed: 13 + Level + (Magic * .2) * Weapon: Fangs (4-6) * 2 Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Poison Haze: AOE Poison (Magic/2 for 3 turns.) 4 turn cooldown * Lunge: Single Target damage. Chance to poison. (15 + Speed + Weapon. 30% chance to poison. Magic/2 for 3 turns) 4 turn cooldown * Coil: Immobilizes and damages an enemy. ( 20 damage + Speed) 2 turn cooldown Jack's Summons Horologium: 20 SP to Summon, 10 SP to maintain * HP: 80 + (15 * Level) + (Magic) * Strength: 0 * Magic: 0 * Defense (the only thing that matters): 10 + Level + (Magic * .3) * Speed: 0 * Weapon: Face Abilities: Clock Block - Shields a target ally for all damage. No Cooldown Gemini: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 30 + (Level * 9) + Magic * Strength: 0 * Magic: 0 * Defense: 0 * Speed: 0 * Weapon: None Abilities: Copy: On the turn that Gemini is summoned, he immediately copies a party member and how powerful the copy is depends on what level he is. The restrictions and scaling on this copy are labeled below. Level 5: * Gemini’s stats are changed to be (50+(Magic * .1))% of the copied members stats, excluding HP. * Gemini can copy up to 3 Ability Slots that that party member has equipped. * Gemini’s Weapon is the party member’s weapon. * Gemini does not copy items/accessories. Taurus: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain * HP: 70 + (Level * 12) + Magic * Strength: 15 + Level + (Magic * .2) * Magic: 0 + (Level - 7) * Defense: 7 + (Level/2) + (Magic * .1) * Speed: 5 + (Level - 4) * Weapon: Two Handed Axe (6 - 14) Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Reckless Swing: Taurus Swings his axe down onto an enemy ( 35 damage + Strength + Weapon) 3 turn cooldown * Body Charge: Moo. (50 Damage + Strength) 5 turn cooldown * Pulverize: Taurus Pulverizes the ground around him. (20 damage, AoE + Strength + Weapon) 2 turn cooldown Ra's Summons Caelum: No SP to Summon or Maintain Caelum is a weapon celestial spirit and can be equipped onto a party member. It's SP Cost is determined by how many times it is used and what form it is in when used. Sword Form: (9 - 18) (+.05 * magic) 10 SP per use Cannon Form (20 - 35) (+ .1 * magic) 40 SP per use Sagittarius: 30 SP to Summon, 15 SP to Maintain: * HP: 40 + (Level * 9) + Magic * Strength: 10 + (Level) + (Magic *.15) * Magic: 2 + (Level - 5) * Defense: 3 + (Level/2 - 2) * Speed: 10 + Level + (Magic *.15) * Weapon: Bow and Arrow that doesn’t misfire (5-12) Abilities: Level 5 Pack: * Triple Shot (3*Weapon + Speed + Strength) 1 Turn Cooldown. * Focus Shot: Charges for up to three turns, gaining damage per turn charged. (15 + 15 per turn charged + Speed + Weapon). 3 Turn Cooldown, (starts after attack finishes charging.) * Passive - Seeing Forever: Sagittarius is immune to accuracy reduction The Northern Stag: 60 SP to Summon, 30 SP to Maintain: * HP: ??? HP + (Level of Caster * 5) + (Magic/2) * Strength: ??? Strength + (Level of Caster - 3) * Magic: ??? Magic + Level of Caster + (Magic * .2) * Defense: ??? Defense + (Level of Caster/2 - 3) * Speed: ??? Speed + Level of Caster + (Magic * .1) * Weapon: Anti-matter Rifle (???? weapon + 4 min, +4 max) Abilities: Level 5: * Passive - In Sights: Ra is unaffected by accuracy reduction * Arcane Shell: Pew. (20 + Weapon + Magic*2). 3 Turn cooldown. * Ward of the North: Ra cannot be targeted for the turn. 4 turn cooldown * Scorched Earth: Single target, burn damage. (25 + Weapon + Magic + 7 continuous fire damage for 3 turns.) 3 Turns